Persistent Upgrades
Persistent Upgrades (Also known as Perma-Perks) are abilities or upgrades a player gains in the Zombie gamemode TranZit and the Zombie map Die Rise. These upgrades stay with the player until they are deactivated through their own unique way. The upgrades only take effect in TranZit and Die Rise. A Green flash/spark indicates when a player has received one in addition to a character dialogue, and an eerie sound will be heard when one is lost. To unlock one, a player may have to perform the indicated task two to three times. If a guest signs in while his host has the upgrade, it will also be applied to the guest, and upgrades can then be gained/lost on the guest account. This feature refreshes every time a guest signs in. List of Upgrades Fast Revive Fast Revive is one of the new Persistent Upgrades that gives players the same effect as the Quick Revive Perk-a-Cola. To get this upgrade, a player must get around 17 revives in one game. The apperance of a green haze, as if picking up a Power-Up, will signal that the player has obtained the upgrade. Additionally the "revive" text will be highlighted purple when attempting to revive other players. To lose it a player must try and fail to revive a downed person, even if said person is revived. Even an accident will cause the upgrade to be lost (i.e. started reviving and the downed player moved/turned/got pushed to where the process stops). When paired with Quick Revive the revives become near instantaneous. A normal revive takes 3 seconds, 1.5 seconds with Quick Revive and then 0.70 second with two Quick Revives stacked on top of each other. Increased Headshot Damage A Deadshot Daiquri-like Persistent Upgrade (although it does NOT reduce reticle size, nor does it auto-aim at the head) that will blow off Zombies heads regardless of where the zombie was shot. It also increases headshot damage. To gain this upgrade, a player must get a collateral headshot (two headshots or more, with one bullet). The upgrade is lost by killing a range of 25-75 (depending on what round you're on) zombies in a row without a headshot. Sometimes the green flash will show in Survival on any of the survival maps, though the persistent upgrade will not be applied. Steel Barriers If a player repairs 2500 points of barricades during a game, a green flash will occur. Barriers would then on be reinforced, making the zombies take longer to rip them off; this is commonly referred to as "Steel Barricades". This effect is evident from the different texture of the barricades and when shot, they spark. To lose this upgrade the player must fail to build a single barrier in a round. Perma-Jugg Another Persistent Upgrade causes a player to go down in four hits instead of two, commonly referred to as Perma-Jugg. To gain it a player must play on solo. First, buy Quick Revive, go down, then repeat until a green flash appears. When paired with Juggernog it takes six hits to go down. This perk is lost the moment round 15 in the bottom left corner goes solid red. The player will not lose the perk by going down from fall damage, explosive damage, or bleeding out and dying prior to the start of round 15. Red Insta-Kill A red version of Insta-Kill is possible to receive by not killing a zombie during the duration when Insta-Kill is in effect, twice in a row. When the red Insta-Kill is in effect all a player has to do to kill zombies is to walk into them. It should be noted that the red Insta-kill lasts for 15 seconds. To lose this ability the player has to be damaged by a zombie during the Insta-Kill duration (Being hit by an explosion from a flaming zombie will not lose it). You will not lose the effect by shooting zombies during the Insta-Kill duration. Steel Barrier Carpenter Another Persistent Upgrade causes all Carpenter power ups to use steel barricades, regardless of the upgraded barricade ability. To gain it a player must kill a zombie coming in from a barricade while the boards from the Carpenter are being applied. The upgrade will be lost by failing to kill a zombie in a window following the obtaining of a Carpenter power-up. Cash Back This Perma-Perk gives back 1000 to a player when they buy a perk then go prone. To get it, a player must buy a perk and immediately prone in front of it anywhere from 7-20 times. It can be done across games, making it easiest to get on TranZit, by buying Quick Revive, going prone, then starting a new game. To keep this perk, you have to go prone in front of every perk you buy from then on. If you do not go prone, the upgrade will be lost and have to be obtained again, unless you buy 4 perks in one game then die in an elevator. Category:Perks Category:Upgrades Category:Easter eggs Category:Zombies Mode Category:Zombies Category:Perk-A-Cola